


First

by butyoumight



Category: Kaizoku Sentai Gokaiger
Genre: Drabble, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-06-03
Updated: 2011-06-03
Packaged: 2017-10-20 02:25:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/207774
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/butyoumight/pseuds/butyoumight
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sid teaches Joe.</p>
            </blockquote>





	First

**Author's Note:**

  * For [borrowedphrases](https://archiveofourown.org/users/borrowedphrases/gifts).



Joe couldn't think. He bit his lip, tasted blood. Sid's breath hot in his ear, Sid's chest to his back, Sid encompassing his entire world.

"My Joe. Are you sure?"

Joe blinked, his vision going hazed-white, hazed-black and back. He couldn't see, only feel.

"Sure?" Amazed that he even manged to form the word. Trembling when Sid laughed in his ear.

"You don't know."

Joe shook his head.

"May I show you?"

Joe couldn't breathe. He only nodded.

With his teeth at Joe's ear, Sid drove forward. Gentle. Careful. Intent.

Joe screamed into Sid's bed. Sid sobbed into Joe's back.


End file.
